A Shadow and a Dancer
by ammipime
Summary: Muñeca de cajas musicales, pensó él. Siempre giraban en el mismo sitio y terminaban descompuestas. Y él se sentía todopoderoso y quería arreglarla.


¡Volví! ¡Con un Rovia!

Son mi crack favorita. Y son tan bonitos cuando los imagino.

¡En fin! Espero que lo disfruten *les manda besos*

* * *

 **A SHADOW AND A DANCER**

 _Something never change. And it's you and me_

 _And our bodies are a memory. We're turning ever so slowly_

 _In the candlelight trembling. Like a shadow and a dancer_

 _We were looking for the answer._

 ** _Shadow and a Dancer- The Fray_**

* * *

La música llegaba amortiguada. Opacada por las voces, el sonido de la noche y las lágrimas silenciosas. Sería tan fácil irse-y dejarse consolar por la soledad-apartarse de ese todo ya de por si ajeno.

No podía dejarlo aunque quisiera.

Lo había intentado muchas veces antes de esa noche y no había funcionado. Estaba tan cansada. Sus pies pesaban y su corazón se había convertido en plomo. Las luces de la ciudad parpadeaban como estrellas traicioneras, y se preguntó si era una consecuencia del ahora o de toda esa vida sin sentido.

Sería injusto marcharse y dejar el triunfo. Un triunfó que también era de ella. También la involucraba. Y que lo involucraba a él.

¿Y por qué había cambiado su peinado?

—Lo siento—dijo una voz grave de pronto. Por un momento su corazón brinco, la esperanza renaciendo y se volteó tan rápido que el golpe con la decepción fue más duro.

— ¡Oh!—exclamo—N-no se preocupe.

¿Y por qué era toda sonrisa blanda si sólo quería llorar?

Él, acostumbrado al silenció, ya no quiso hablar. Podría retirarse dentro, buscar otro sitio donde poder estar sólo. Pero la vio. Y en los recónditos sitios de su mente brilló una imagen.

—Pensé que éste balcón estaba vacío—y la imagen lo hizo hablar.

Ella levantó el rostro y era sombra y luces. Sí. Él la reconoció. Aspectos cambiados en un bello rostro de antaño, más hermoso después de siete años. Y una lejanía diferente. Ojos cristalinos que llevaban una fractura, pero que no se rendían.

—Constante y silenciosa—musito.

Ella lo miro, ojos azules como canicas, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que realmente estaba ahí.

— ¿Perdón?

—La recuerdo de Phantom Lord—explico con sencillez — La única mujer en los Elemento Four.

Ella pareció opacarse. Como si la mención de aquel pasado fuera algo que no la orgullecía.

—Juvia entiende.

Como si el cielo se hubiera abierto y dejado caer un par de bendiciones sobre él ¿Lo merecía? Había terminado huyendo de una sala con fantasmas, termino frente a uno de su infancia. Fantasma que no hería, ni asustaba. Fantasma convertida a hada. Era noche cerrada, con melodías melosas y ella-no un hada- una frágil muñeca de papel.

Podía romperse. No-corrigió-ya estaba rota.

Ella miró a otro lado, su piel absorbiendo el agua derramada. Quería estar sola. Quería quedarse fuera de ese baile, y sentirse ignorada porque ella lo había pedido, no como consecuencia de _otro_. Era un acto de sadismo el que le diera tanto y para después arrebatárselo con un sólo monosílabo, y un montón de navajitas.

Tal vez no había sido un buen momento. Tal vez con ellos nunca habría uno.

Suspendida en ese limbo inverosímil, no notaba del todo la presencia a su lado. Sabía que había alguien ahí-como una columna de granito que respira-y que era un caballero. Una sombra mucho más densa de las que le seguían. Una sombra viva que no estaba ahí por ella.

Respiro.

Luego entre corrientes de agua mentales descubrió quién era. Conocido de hace mucho tiempo, tomado en cuenta desde ese momento.

— ¿Rogue-san, cierto?—su voz fue débil, casi como si fuera el aire quien hablaba y no ella. Él volvió el rostro-indescifrable-hacia ella.

—Sí—Afirmación breve. Monosílabos hirientes-ella no quería recordarlo.

—Juvia no es la mejor compañía en estos momentos —comenzó a decir, lista para marcharse.

—No estaba buscando compañía.

El corazón se le detuvo. Porque aquello no era una invitación a que se largara, al contrario: una petición a permanecer inmóvil y compartir mutismo.

—Juvia también lo recuerda—y una sonrisa-que no era fingida-pero apenas y era sonrisa, se formó en la comisura de sus labios. Él no dijo nada—El niño que entrenaba Gajeel-kun.

—No pensé que lo hiciera—continuaba mirando al frente, como si ella estuviera en el horizonte y no a su lado—Han pasado siete años, era un niño.

—Usted recuerda a Juvia, era el niño y también pasaron siete años.

Rogue no pudo evitar esbozar una diminuta sonrisa.

—No olvido las imposibilidades.

Juvia giró su cuerpo hacia él por pura inercia, intentando saborear el significado de sus palabras. Él con sólo verla lo comprendió.

—Lejana y poderosa—explico—Y un niño no olvida lo que desea y no puede tener.

A Juvia el alma se le fue a los pies.

Allá, en el fondo de un salón lleno, estaba el hombre al que amaba. Y a su lado-frente a ella-un niño abandonado.

Sonó una nueva melodía, lenta y tersa. Casi violines y trompetas del cielo, que combinaban armoniosos con los acompasados latidos de su corazón. Porque la estancia con él era sosegada y no una creciente corriente de emociones desenfrenadas. Era un sentimiento sin prisas. Porque no iría a ningún lado.

— ¿Rogue-san baila?

Muñeca de cajas musicales, pensó él. Siempre giraban en el mismo sitio y terminaban descompuestas. Y él se sentía todopoderoso y quería arreglarla.

—No sé hacerlo—y la respuesta fue sincera y avergonzada.

—No importa—sonrió ella—Juvia le enseña.

Ella ya le había enseñado otras cosas. Y un baile desastroso no se compara a un corazón herido. Machacado por las inclemencias del destiempo.

—Si se quiere arriesgar.

Ella lo tomo de las manos. Con presteza ella llevo la masculina a su cintura-estrecha-mientras colocaba su mano derecha en el hombro de él. Y luego sus dedos se entrelazaron en el aire. Una posición cercana, cuerpos amoldándose. Podría ser adictivo poseer ese cuerpo femenino, pensó él.

—No es tan difícil—señalo ella, pero él ya no la escucho, porque la trampa era tenerla en sus brazos y poder adherirla más a su cuerpo.

Y ahí en el aire el aroma de sus anhelos infantiles. Y en sus manos el tesoro que no había pensado llegaría a poseer, y de hecho él sabía que no era suyo.

—Probablemente debería estar dentro-susurro, su boca pegada al cabello azul. Sintió que ella temblaba, ella murmuro algo, casi incomprensible, pero él lo entendió—No soy la persona con quien usted quisiera estar bailando.

Pero el balanceo no se detuvo, y daban un paso cadencioso, y luego otro, y la canción se colaba por su piel que no era transparente. Sintió que algo mojaba su cuello, y el aliento cálido que soplaba sobre una lagrima.

—Lo siento, Rogue-san-su voz sonaba tan angustiada, como si la culpa la estuviera acechando.

Y Rogue pensó que realmente ella no había querido decir su nombre, si no el de aquel otro _él_.

—No se disculpe, señorita.

A ella la aplastaba la totalidad de los significados. Él no era un niño, y ella no debería estar regateando con sensaciones externas a las de ella. Pero estaba ahí, y sentir que no tocaba el suelo era real. Él la había levantado. Y luego giro, giro y giro, como un remolino en medio del mar. Y la noche le venía bien, y le gustaba estar sujetada a esa sombra. Una reconfortante sombra.

—No me olvidó, Rogue-san. Juvia tampoco lo olvidaría—pero ella ni sabía exactamente lo que decía. Sólo que quería dejarse llevar y caer en medio de hierba verde y caer con él encima. Así la protegería.

—Un niño no olvida.

¡Oh, ella lo sabía!

Ella no había olvidado su infancia, ni las tinieblas que siempre la acompañaban. Él tenía tanto de ella. Y su Gray-sama ¿Dónde estaba su Gray-sama?

—Él le dijo a Juvia que no la amaba—dijo sin querer decir—Que a partir de hoy sería honesto.

Y luego la apretaron con más fuerza y en su pecho podía sentir otro corazón que latía más lento, y más firme.

—Los adultos dicen mentiras—y su boca estaba hablándole al oído, con cabello azul de por medio—sobretodo cuando hablan de honestidad.

Una risita tintineo en el aire, y él se permitió volver a sonreír.

—En cambio Rogue-san sigue siendo un niño—ella suspiro, y el vaho choco contra la sensible piel de su cuello.

—Pasaron siete años…

—Y Juvia no ha crecido…

Él agradeció mentalmente al hechizo que la detuvo en el tiempo. A partir de ahora ambos podían seguir creciendo, y él ya no tendría que preocuparse por las imposibilidades del tiempo, pero si las del corazón. Lo pensaba mucho, pero decía nada. Su mente era un carnaval de ideas reprimidas, de deseos antes blancos y ahora negros.

— ¿Por qué Rogue-san no está dentro?

—Porque asesiné a esas personas.

La explicación fue natural. Ella paso la mano por debajo de su brazo, y ahora era posición de baile lo que realmente se llamaba abrazo. Una persona taciturna. Una persona oscura. Y ella estaba tan atraída por la oscuridad.

—Rogue-san no hará eso.

Él se encorvo, su rostro hundiéndose en ese cabello, aspirando el aroma a tormentas y mar agitado.

—Rogue-san usted… ¿Mataría a Juvia?

Él se enderezo, abrumado por la inmensidad de la pregunta.

—No.

Rápido y seguro, separándola y mirándola a los ojos. Y entonces ella sonrió. Monosílabos. Ella no quería recordarlo. Pero este sí. Un monosílabo que no dolió

—Entonces Rogue-san no debería preocuparse. Ahora podrá evitarlo.

—Pero a ellos no los…

—Serán importantes para usted después-ella volvió a abrazarlo, moviendo distraídamente los pies, siguiendo un vals insonoro.

La música había terminado.

—De repente usted confía en mí—exclamo él. Sonaba a algo demasiado ilógico. Ella no se separó.

Pero la sensación de vació se instaló entre ellos cuando vítores y risas llenaron el ambiente.

—Juvia lo hace y lo hará.

Hasta ellos llegaba el leve resplandor de las luces del salón, y había una proyección de faldas y siluetas andantes. Y la tenía sujeta por la cintura, frente a él, con los ojos azules brillantes y las estrellas del otro lado. Una ciudad debajo, una ciudad que no ardería. Una melodía iniciaba, y el encuentro había terminado. La verdad ya había sido dicha, entre palabras difusas de significados caóticos.

—No deje que la vuelva a hacer llorar—musito.

Juvia asintió y cerró los ojos cuando el rostro de él se acercó al de ella, y la música se apagó y las estrellas explotaron. Su boca entreabierta recibió el viento de la otra. En la oscuridad pudo ver su sonrisa gentil, y sus ojos rojos como rubís.

La verdadera caricia la recibió su mejilla, casi cerca de los labios, ni siquiera la comisura, luego un abrazo en medio de silencios, y la promesa que Juvia siempre iba a recordar.

—Sera la próxima vez. Cuando ya no la vea llorar.

No se hubiera negado, y si lo hubiese hecho ella estaba segura de que hubiese experimentado un gramo de la plenitud y la felicidad.

—En el futuro, Rogue-san.

—En el futuro, señorita Loxar.

Él la miro una última vez, antes de entrar al salón nuevamente. Ella ahí, resplandeciente, en lo que podría ser la última noche del mundo y él recordaría siempre. Ella ahí, tocando su mejilla con cariño, y mirándolo con embeleso. El niño del pasado no olvidaba, su yo del futuro tampoco. El Rogue del presente sólo necesitaba ese recuerdo y la sensación de haber acariciado un pedazo de sus profundos deseos.

En el pasado lejana, en el presente cercana, en el futuro inexistente. Él sonrió, pensando en que había ayudado a destruirle. Estaba bien. No quería ser menos merecedor de ella. Él ignoro a las personas en su camino, al joven de cabellera negra que iba en dirección a aquel balcón ocupado. Rojo y gris que se cruzaron por un efímero momento y algo termino de encajar. Pero él quiso ignorar.

No tenía de que preocuparse, ni torturarse pensando en lo que en el futuro no quería ser. Hacía mucho el futuro lo había entregado a ella. La única persona que lo sabría cuidar.

* * *

¿Alguien se ha preguntado por qué Gray mataría a Frosch? ¿Por qué de todas las personas precisamente Gray? A mí se me hace tan raro, y entonces esa fue la pauta para esto. Aunque siendo sincera no salió como yo quería.

Sí, Rogue habla del pasado tan bonito, y sí, él estaba dando a entender que desde pequeño (¡Ah, Rogue chibi!) pues…había algo, y por supuesto, que en el presente ese _algo_ sigue vivo. Siento que me quedo muy Occ, pero siendo sincera, para mi Rogue Cheney es un hombre de pensamientos profundos y sentimientos intensos, pero que todo eso está resguardado bajo siete candados en la bóveda de su corazón. Y shipeo el crack Rovia y siempre lo shipeare.

Ahora fue muy flojo, pero explorare más esta relación en el logfic que preparo.

Pronto subiré un Gruvia, porque necesito mi dosis de ellos. Son mi OTP y tampoco los cambio, aunque piense que Juvia se merece un harem.

¡Espero que disfrutaran el shot! Saben que las amito. Cualquier error horrografico háganmelo saber con toda confianza, al igual que sus impresiones.

¡Besos y abrazos!

 **ammipime**


End file.
